1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an attachment mechanism for attaching a golf bag to a cart or similar apparatus and to a golf bag and cart or similar apparatus incorporating the attachment mechanism. More particularly, it relates to such an attachment mechanism and a modular golf bag system incorporating the attachment mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the standard approaches for fastening a golf bag and a golf cart together, the cart and the bag are either permanently fastened together, or they are fastened together with a bracket and strap. These approaches are shown, for example, in the prior art of record in the parent application, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,299, issued June 11, 1985 to Clark et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,681, issued Oct. 23, 1962 to Lorbeski.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,647,762, issued Aug. 4, 1953 to Jamieson et al., also of record in the parent application, shows an attachment mechanism including a pair of encircling collars on a frame member of the cart and hooks on the golf bag for engaging the collars. Providing such hooks on the golf bag with sufficient strength to provide secure attachment requires installation of a metal strip inside the golf bag. There is a need for an attachment mechanism that is simpler in construction and provides a more secure releasable attachment between a golf bag and a cart or similar apparatus.